User talk:Videogamep
Welcome Videogamep re:Ban reason Yeah, sorry about that. There wasn't anything ban worthy, and i unblocked it. I remember around that time I had to deal with several anon vandals in a short time and I guess that your IP got caught up in it. I sincerely apologize for this mistake. 02:08, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Visual Editor Could you please disable visual editor? It leaves various traces of excess code, in the articles you edit, that is not needed. You can disable it by going to your , selecting the editing tab, and unchecking "Enable visual editor (where available)" in the Editing experience section. Thanks for your support and enjoy your stay the One Piece Wiki. MasterDeva (talk) 07:46, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Signature Can you please templαtize your signαture? 08:15, March 30, 2013 (UTC) This will help you. 18:56, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Ban Requests I saw you added the ban template on this page because the anon made a wrong edit.This was not something serious and can't even be considered vandalism so I just wanted to ask you to tolarate wrong edits and to take it easy. 08:50, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Yeah Great! 18:05, April 28, 2013 (UTC) re:OPN Because we want to make sure in case he tries to come back. 21:06, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Colored Manga Images The first poll was canceled because the issue was not properly discussed and now a new poll has opened so please vote again. 11:29, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Ban Requests When you request the ban of an IP, please do it on their talk pages because if you do it on their "profiles", you just create useless pages. Thanks. 21:45, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Volume 24 All chapters except Volume 33, have the title named by a chapter that it contains, but the Volume 24 is named People's Dreams (人の夢) and i think the name of this volume should be A Man's Dream (人の夢) like the chapter in this volume. re:edit war I'm 92.23.134.64, should I post my responses to you on your page or on mine? Image Renaming Hey Videogamep, we rename jpg files. Since we're slowly reuploading all jpgs as pngs, the jpgs will get renamed when they are reuploaded. If you are going to rename images, your time would be better spent on pngs. Thanks. 03:28, September 13, 2013 (UTC) It's also important to note that renamed files should have proper capitalization and be named in a way that makes sense alphabetically. Such as , which should be named "Big Mom Pirates Member 1" as it'd be best to be organized alphabetically with Big Mom. Also, that image still needs to be put on a page. Thanks. 03:46, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Videogamep, when you rename images, please make sure to replace the links in the pages that use them using . Thanks! 12:09, September 13, 2013 (UTC) :And that's for ALL uses of the file, including user pages, forums, talk pages, etc. And if you can't replace it (like on a blog, blog comment, etc) you must leave a redirect. We can't leave broken links and have anything broken end up on Category:Pages with broken file links eventually after the wiki refreshes. 16:49, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Images used at talk pages We don't delete images that are used only on talk pages like http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/File:Blackbeard_image.jpg. We have Category:Images Used only at Talk Pages to keep track of them. 14:29, September 13, 2013 (UTC) :He probably marked it cause it's a JPG 14:39, September 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Still shouldn't be deleted though, rather replaced with a png. 14:48, September 13, 2013 (UTC) :::I didn't say that it should be deleted, I just meant that this is probably the reason why he tagged it and not because it's fanart and it's not used in an articles. I might be wrong though. Anyway JSD is right, don't tag images used in talk pages for deletion. Thanks. 14:56, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Actually I did tag it because it is only used in a talk page and I didn't know that was allowed. Thanks for telling me. 16:48, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Wtf You renamed an image and then, before fixing the links, you marked it for deletion saying that it's not used anywhere -_-' Please don't do it again. 19:06, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Bot edits hey VGE, plz participate in this discussion when you have the time, your input would be very valued-- 21:27, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Come on Dude, I know we have everything but his name, and I'm about as happy as your are about the whole thing, but come on. We have everything but the name. Accept it. Let it into your heart. Embrace it. And move on. 00:21, December 11, 2013 (UTC) In most cases yes. Not so much here. 00:26, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Re:SeeCat Ok, Videogamep. But I removed the Category:Alabasta Characters from characters who didn't actually show up in Alabasta, such as Galdino (a.k.a Mister 3), Ms. Goldenweek, Mister 5 and Ms. Valentine.-- 19:09, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Forum Hey Vid, could you comment on this forum, thank you. -- 04:13, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Collection of proofs Hi. I undid your edit because I think that in addiction to his classical edit wars, he's guilty even of helping false ideas to survive. That's the reason for my addiction to the proofs. But if you think it's useless and you undo it a second time I'll accept. I wanted only to explain my reasons. --Meganoide (talk) 00:45, February 17, 2014 (UTC) I thought that the list would be used to explains his types of damages to the wiki! You know... an edit war, a flame, a going-against-forums... and so I added a "help myths to survive" accusation. You're asking me to add some of his undoings? I can't add hundreds of them. I've not enough time, nor energy, to add them all. And do you really would like to read a hundred links? If you really want to see all his undoings on my edits, where can I add them? One below the other? But nobody's doing it and so I'm not sure I would do a good work, starting a so difficult task. So I'll wait to see a list of, don't know, ten of his undoings, before adding mine/his. --Meganoide (talk) 01:02, February 17, 2014 (UTC) JSD is right. Really I have to add a hundred links? PS If your message was already an answer, I didn't understand it. Sorry. --Meganoide (talk) 01:09, February 17, 2014 (UTC) But you said if you could include other examples of him undoing your edits, that would make it a lot stronger. So you're making me crazy! :) --Meganoide (talk) 01:21, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Hello you asked me to improve my grammar earlier and said that I could feel free to ask for help so yeah can tell me some ways to or refer me to some sites?Delford D Lobo (talk) 14:04, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Shay's edits Both those things you just put on Shay's talk page are wrong. Links should go to the main article and not the redirect (Poll decision), and since the system specifically makes the rest of the word outside the link blue as well it's allowed to do things like pirates/pirates and poisonous/poisonous. We only write out things like Sanji's/Sanji's fully because Sanji's/Sanji's doesn't work. He was removing the anime episode section because it's already in the Chapter Box because of the WhichCorresponding template. The only problem I have with him doing those kinds of edits are that they're the kind of thing that a bot should be doing, but it's even more pointless for you to undo them. 03:44, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Re: SBS 73 http://apforums.net/showthread.php?t=40472&page=6&p=3166666&viewfull=1#post3166666 --Klobis (talk) 01:33, March 7, 2014 (UTC) I was going to say 'how exactly does Rebecca 'lack modesty' by simply following the coliseum's rules of clothing limit?' but then I realised that comment on that subject had been removed all together. Good stuff, sorry for the trouble. Kyros page Sorry about that! I was editing the page but when I published it something goofed. I never intended to screw it up. AsuraDrago 01:44, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Image Guidelines and YOU deleting my pics So yeah, of course i checked the image guide lines and for me everything seems fine. If you AT LEAST could point out what's my mistake instead of just erasing them... cuz i was planning to upload a bunch for the Donquixote Pirates --Kiba91 (talk) 06:25, April 10, 2014 (UTC) :any mistakes with that last image i uploaded? So i don't waste my time trying to upload any other image...? Any? --Kiba91 (talk) 06:45, April 10, 2014 (UTC) hi, about the usopp's strength page, why did you change it ?!!Tawer001 (talk) 01:56, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Usopp/Abilities and Powers page Hi, why did you change my addition ?!!Tawer001 (talk) 02:01, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Visual Editor It's been forced on us, I'm afraid. I think a few editors have complained to staff, but unless they decide to remove it we're stuck with it. 19:54, June 2, 2014 (UTC) re:Visual Editor I just checked the Labs page and it says it's disabled, even though it's not. So I'm not sure what to do at this point. Sorry. I like it as much as you do. 23:18, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Ban Hello, I am Redayez, a fellow One Peice fan. I have recently been blocked for making edits and images that break the rules of the wikia. First of all I would like to say I'm sorry for my actions. The reason I did it is because Tremki is a good friend of mine on a game called "ROBLOX" and we were just messing around. We have a role-playing game and I really want to make my own fan wiki page, but I'm blocked. I understand if you can't unblock me due to my actions but please consider. Thank you for your time! Redayez (talk) 00:49, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Sincerly, Redayez. Momousagi Why did you take off "u"? --Klobis (talk) 04:22, June 7, 2014 (UTC) SEE :海賊☠姫 (talk) 04:40, June 7, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry but you're wrong. The "ou" is not "ō". It is Momo-usagi. --Klobis (talk) 05:22, June 7, 2014 (UTC) re: visual editor I removed the VisualEditor under preferences. Was the edit otherwise unsatisfactory? I removed the VisualEditor in Preferences. Was the edit otherwise unsatisfactory? Triofmonsters (talk) 03:44, June 19, 2014 (UTC) re: Image Guidelines i would love to spend days on end looking for a video that, when paused, wouldn't show all the video related things, but that isn't gonna happen. it's the best image i can do that has the typo (intended or not) that i was looking for. if you think it's such a big deal to have an image like that, go fucking find a video that will not have the pause/play buttons on the damn screen when you pause it. Freyka Dragon-Crusher (talk) 20:54, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Ope Ope no mi page Okay sorry about that, I have an account now. Whats the big deal? I was trying to clean up the description a little bit and 4 minutes later it gets unedited? Why were the changes not appropriate? Please let me know what I can edit in this wiki without it being completely rejected? Xray1987 (talk) 17:36, August 5, 2014 (UTC)Regards, xray1987 I actually did undo your unedit because I was irritated but I see you changed it back again. I apologize. Anyway, there isn't much to add to this wiki unless it reaches a consensus or you beat everyone else into getting the new info entered after a new episode/chapter comes out? Is there any point in contributing an edit if someone is just going to undo it? Do you just sit around undoing edits when you notice something has changed? I know I don't know what your experiences are but what your doing seems kind of petty Xray1987 (talk) 22:03, August 5, 2014 (UTC) thanks, xray1987 Thanks for being so patient, I was half expecting you to give me some flack. I think I understand where your coming from. Are you a moderator? I was more interested in giving my thoughts on a subject in an article than correcting grammar, but if thats the policy then I'll get into the forums/chat and see what else can be done. I changed preferences to "source editor", is that okay? Xray1987 (talk) 02:15, August 6, 2014 (UTC)regards, xray1987 k thanks Xray1987 (talk) 03:01, August 6, 2014 (UTC)xray1987 Ban http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SvKY8FJY0Qk Stop putting up the ban template without warning first. SeaTerror (talk) 18:56, September 20, 2014 (UTC) re:Scripts I have no idea how to block or stop individual scripts. I'm sure it's a relatively easy solution, I just don't know it. Try asking someone at central. 00:28, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Yes, it's still void. Sorry. Them's the breaks. 21:21, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Grammar Hey there, Noticed you went back and amended my correction on the Golden Lion Pirates page. Surely by your reasoning then every other crew page is incorrect? The Straw Hat Pirates are a pirate crew that originated from East Blue, but have various members from different areas. '- Should this be is, as the Straw Hat Pirates are apparently one entity' The Blackbeard Pirates[2] are ''a very powerful pirate crew and a primary antagonist group, led by Marshall D. Teach, better known as "Blackbeard".[1] - '''same as above?' The Whitebeard Pirates were ''formerly one of the strongest pirate crews in the world - '''again, by your logic this should be was, which doesn't read correctly.' Pirate crews are not one entity, they are a collective, so therefore plural grammar should be followed. Heyylisten (talk) 15:02, October 16, 2014 (UTC) 'Secret' Santa http://i1299.photobucket.com/albums/ag62/stalhein61/ChristmasBeer_zpsf69bceca.gif Ho ho fucking ho. 22:35, January 5, 2015 (UTC) blog rules so i looked at the rules on the blogs and was wondering which one i broke? could u explain?ASL Pirates (talk) 20:41, January 27, 2015 (UTC) blog length Mep can you help me? I want to start a bolg about will law live past dressrosa but im scared ill get blocked. I guess I havent got the hang of the blog rules yet so can you tell me how long my blog has to be?Bluefox87 (talk) 04:50, April 1, 2015 (UTC)Bluefox87 Visual Editor I didn't know that, I've already turned off the visual editor and selected the source editor. Sorry if I caused you trouble.--DekkenMinus (talk) 05:49, April 11, 2015 (UTC) RE: questions on talk pages Sorry, didn't know. I mean it''' is''' a talk page after all. Lightbuster30 (talk) 18:41, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Climate of One Piece What I wrote in the climate section are not speculation, they are based on what I see in One Piece. During the Marineford arc when Oda showed everyone's reaction around the world, in the North Blue area it was snowing but in the East Blue it acted as if it was warm and even rains. This means that the world is not titling away or closer to the sun. So read the manga before you dismiss it as speculation okay? Joekido (talk) 04:08, May 10, 2015 (UTC) The tallest ? There are no official confirmations about who's the tallest who's the shortest of the ASL trio . But I'm sure 100% Sabo isn't the tallest because 2 years have passed , some characters must grow and gain height , right? Luffy was 172cm and 2 years later he's 174cm , Sanji's from 177cm to 180cm , Zoro's from 178cm to 181cm . Is that ok if Sabo didn't grow any cm in 2 years? I don't think so! I hope you will check this again . Thanks ASLpuppies (talk) 06:46, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Thank for the reply.I think at least the sentence should says more clearly that after Ace's death 2 years ago , now Sabo became the tallest of the three brothers. We don't know about Sabo's height pre-timeskip but I'm 100% sure he's not the tallest if Ace was still alive. I don't really feel ok about the last sentence because someone read it and then still keep thinking even Ace was still alive, he's still 185cm and shorter than Sabo .I just provide the attention to this detail and make it clearly for some people know what they could have missed .Thanks ASLpuppies (talk) 23:24, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Well, I still believe their heights didn't stop at the age 20 and Sabo haven't reached 187cm yet when he's 20 years old. For men, It's possible that they can keep growing till about the age of 21-25. For women it can be about the age of 18-20. I often measure my nephew's height every 6 months since he's 12 . He DID grow just a little bit taller even after his 21th birthday! So Ace can grow taller after the age 20, surely! --> You say "most of the characters who grew over the timeskip were teenagers, while Ace and Sabo are adults" and you believe that "Sabo was this tall before the timeskip and Ace wouldn't have grown (at the age 20)"??? Seriously ? So Zoro and Sanji were 19 and they just need to spend only 1 year to gain 3cm taller ??? Unbelievable! Please think carefully before you confirm something. Ok I understand because of the speculation rules ,this detail about Sabo's height development might not be mentioned in the page .Just think It would be better if the comparision haven't been posted because it's not really important and necessary. Just "how height they are" is enough .Whatever. It's so good when I still saw some readers out there can notice and think more logically about the height development in One Piece .ASLpuppies (talk) 04:17, July 27, 2015 (UTC) no problemo =] 01:20, September 7, 2015 (UTC) IPs and Bans Hey VGP, when an IP just blanks a section or does some single small piece of vandalism, don't jump right to putting on their page, use . We don't have to waste effort on edits that are likely to be a one-off situation. Thanks. 16:33, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Re:Possible Gal Trust me, it's not Gal. No worries :) 21:30, October 12, 2015 (UTC) It's not. 02:24, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Re: fan made content Sorry don't know how to use page was writing everything in mind before I forgot..How do I put it in said page Images in Summaries Can I ask you what chapters are you going through? I though we could divide them up by arcs, so we won't overlap each other's work. Also, I just finished Episode 517 (start of the second half) to the current episode, and I want to know what episodes have you completed. 02:33, April 12, 2016 (UTC) I'm up for it then. So I'll be doing Little Garden, Alabasta Arc, Jaya Arc, Long Ring Long Land Arc, Enies Lobby Arc, Thriller Bark Arc, Amazon Lily Arc, Marineford Arc, Return to Sabaody Arc, Punk Hazard Arc, and Zou Arc, and you'll do the rest. Did you give me most of the major arcs on purpose? =P As for the episodes, let's do the same as well. So I'll be doing, uh Long Ring Long Land Arc, Foxy's Return Arc, Enies Lobby Arc, Post-Enies Lobby Arc, Chopper Man Special, Spa Island Arc, Amazon Lily Arc, Little East Blue Arc, Marineford Arc. So you can do the rest of the episodes. 04:21, April 12, 2016 (UTC) wait... why do the blogs have to be about one piece that's so weird. Pharuan Undearth (talk) 23:50, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Chapter/Episode Images Hey VGP, can you possibly make a small project page for the issue in Forum:Images in Chapter and Episode Articles so that we may close the forum? Thanks. 17:57, May 31, 2016 (UTC) Missing images in infoboxes Hi :) Thanks for getting in touch. :) I've been working for a few hours on what I'll dramatically call "The Mystery of Tom's Workers." And I gotta say, I've never come across this issue before. The problem is the file name is File:Tom's Workers Infobox.png. The apostrophe is screwing things up. Take a look over at one of my sandboxes. Dude's Blue fails to produce an infobox image, whereas Dude is blue works just fine. It won't work even if you use directly on the page, like this: | image = Infobox.png The only thing that works is to write out the file name completely, like this: | image = Tom's Workers Infobox.png At this point, I'm not actually sure if this is a bug. There may be some very good reason to prevent from working on file names that contain apostrophes in portable infoboxes. After all, apostrophes do have a syntactic meaning in wikitext. As you know, they trigger a few events, like making something bold or italic. But it's not illegal to have a file name with an apostrophe in the file namespace. So I think this behavior is a little weird. I'm going to go ahead and file a report with our engineering team to determine whether this is intended portable infobox behavior or not. I can't give you a solid ETA on how long it might take to get an answer back, so I'm not sure what you guys will want to do about this situation. You could just make a note to fix this problem by hand, as I've pointed out, above. Or you could do nothing and just wait until engineering have more time to analyse the issue and create a fix for it. Generally, though, the image handling code that you'll see in and -- and all the rest -- works. -- CzechOut 06:40, October 12, 2016 (UTC) ::Superhuman Domingos is a whole different story. Someone had started to call the template , but failed to finish the declaration. So that was interfering with the proper operation of the box. And the infobox image isn't correctly named. According to the wiki's established pattern, the nomenclature for the variable image should be file:Superhuman Domingos Infobox.png -- and as you can see, that's a redlink. -- CzechOut 07:09, October 12, 2016 (UTC) :::Lemme add a little more to the above. is best called under the variable multiimage. When I put it under multiimage, the multiple images at Superhuman Domingos snapped back into place. As I recall -- but do remember that I'm thinking back six months, so I could be wrong -- there were some infoboxes which called for multiimage, and some which didn't. In an effort to achieve a more standardised approach, I think all of them now have a multiimage variable. The advantage of using that variable, as opposed to putting them under image is that the new PI code will allow multiimage to override image. -- CzechOut 07:34, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Solving the mystery: the issue was cause by the fact that some special characters in and used in MW parsers functions yields unexpected results (see the bug note on MW's help page). A workaround is by "escaping" the by using (now it's working). I actually encountered this bug on one of the templates I made for my wiki and it drove me crazy for a while too :D fan content please stop deleting my page I am giving them the website of the only other create your own devil fruit page and that page is archived which means people can't use it anymore so no one can post their devil fruit ideas I'm just reposting it so people can share their devil fruit ideas with other people. ok well I haven't been able to find out how to create a forum which is why i did this i guess plus i didn't see all of the messages. thank you I will stop repeadedly posting it. first can people add on things onto the forum i create also check out the three devil fruits I made up on this page http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:One_piece_make_up_your_own_devil_fruit hey have you checked out the website. thank you I am sorry for breaking the rules so could you please send me a list of the rules for this cite. Animelover22:22 (talk) 04:41, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Animelover22:22 (talk) 04:54, October 22, 2016 (UTC) You should look at my page and post one of your devil fruit ideas. And don't say you don't have any you're a content moderator for One Piece you have to have at least one. here is the cite link. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:One_piece_make_up_your_own_devil_fruit Animelover22:22 (talk) 06:09, October 22, 2016 (UTC) What did I do I don't think I broke any rules and it's on forum so I can post my ideas right? Animelover22:22 (talk) 06:58, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Okay thanks. but why is it saying it was delteted? Animelover22:22 (talk) 07:05, October 22, 2016 (UTC) ok Animelover22:22 (talk) 07:06, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Hey you didn't add your own devil fruit idea please add one I mean you have to have at least one. Inside Cover Can you undo your deletion of File:Volume 85 Inside Cover.png. I just forgot to add it to the Easter Egg page. It's not unuseable. Also, instead of deleting an image, please try to find a use for it first and you can use so other users might help. Rhavkin (talk) 06:39, July 22, 2017 (UTC) re: One Piece Magazine I got the raw from AP, and matched her name characters. Rhavkin (talk) 09:52, July 23, 2017 (UTC) Eneru So I seem to have won in the Eneru vs Enel debate. Not numbers wise of course but that doesn't matter. Whoever is more accurate matters. You can read what I said and if you think I am correct then can you change the name? If not ell me why. The reason I came to you is because they don't seem to see what I'm saying because they're blindly bias towards Enel without real proof which I have repeated asked for. Gokudo (talk) 16:43, September 15, 2018 (UTC) You seem to not have read what I said correctly both here and on the "Enel" talk page. First of all I said I "seem" to have won which I left up to you to deside yourself since I did not want to sway your opinion. and as I said before numbers does not prove that side is correct. I believe you did not read everything clearly as someone already said "you've demonstrated that you have no grasp of the Japanese language to understand how Enel can be written" to which I replied "I know Japanese people don't have 'L' in their language so they say 'R' instead if that's what you mean". As I have said many times to the others I have disproven the one and only piece of evidence I have gotten as to why "Enel was chosen over "Eneru" so, how is this me "believing" I'm right? We can assume which is most likely correct based on how accurate the other information provided by the same source is such as Viz vs Funi."If there are more Japanese sources for Enel, then we'll go with Enel" please tell me where these "sources" are as I have repeatedly ask the others to give if you had read what I had said correctly. "Arguing with other people by constantly accusing them of being biased or only going by their opinions instead of facts is a very bad way to argue or convince anyone" my goal is not to convince people of anything, my goal is to let people know what seems to be most accurate to me but I am willing to be disproven since the whole purpose of Wikia is to give the most accurate information not opinions or biased information that seems to be less accurate then an other piece of info. I decided to reach out to you and the "Content moderators" because I wanted a fair decision to be made by either you guys who are saying "Enel" is correct give me definitive proof or you guys agree "Eneru" is the most accurate. Gokudo (talk) 19:32, September 16, 2018 (UTC) Like everyone I've talked to on this Wikia seems to do, you seem to have not read what I have said correctly. I said "I wanted a fair decision to be made by either you guys who are saying 'Enel' is correct give me definitive proof or you guys agree 'Eneru' is the most accurate." and by this I mean link me proof of why "Enel" is correct otherwise I literally have no choice but to assume you guys are incorrect. In other words like I said "give me definitive proof". Information should not be based on "popular majority" since that makes no sense. If the majority said it's "Ruffy" would you listen? No because the most accurate name spelling(since Oda wrote it in English) is Luffy. If you read the talk page correctly then you would see that I disproved the only proof I got which was One Piece Pirate Warriors 3 (a video game). "Take it from someone who's spent years here: do not pick this hill to die on. Even if you staunchly believe you're right, accept that the majority is against you and move on. It's not worth expending so much effort arguing over the proper spelling of a fictional character's name. It doesn't gain you anything, and keeping that kind of attitude won't make you any friends here. I've seen people get that heated before, and it almost universally ends with them snapping and getting banned or leaving the wiki in frustration. The sooner you accept that, the happier you'll be"I don't mean to sound rude so don't take it like that but if I want this advice for the fifth or sixth time I wouldn't ask random people on the internet so just stay on topic. Gokudo (talk) 03:33, September 17, 2018 (UTC) You aren't making sense still but before I get into that I will say this, you don't know me or what I'm like so don't assume and focus on the topic. I posted there to get as much proof as possible since everyone is too scared to give me any. "We don't use the mistakes there because we have official materials confirming that, which we don't have for Eneru" The conformation is the dub which if you read what I said has been more consistent than the game One Piece Pirate Warriors 3. Everyone just wants to get rid of me. Gokudo (talk) 04:22, September 17, 2018 (UTC) Where is that said? Maybe consider a "bad source" but that doesn't mean you ignore altogether. You are supposed to prioritize the Japanese sources but if they are most likely incorrect you don't just keep on using them anyways. I find something strange here, why would you not start with "that's the policy"? Is it because you are grasping at straws or am I just reading too much into it? Gokudo (talk) 07:16, September 17, 2018 (UTC) Why aren't you replying to this? "Where is that said? Maybe consider a 'bad source' but that doesn't mean you ignore altogether. You are supposed to prioritize the Japanese sources but if they are most likely incorrect you don't just keep on using them anyways." Gokudo (talk) 18:45, September 17, 2018 (UTC) Where does it say that? Gokudo (talk) 08:13, September 19, 2018 (UTC) Then this "policy" doesn't matter at all. Just spot being bias and look fairly, is Eneru more accurate or Enel and why? And don't just go like "official Japanese source" again, give both a fair chance and let me know what you genuinely think and why. Gokudo (talk) 01:23, September 23, 2018 (UTC) Um... what are you talking about? Where does it say anything about the policy you are referring to? I asked " is Eneru more accurate or Enel and why?" you answered one of my questions but not the other like usual. By the way I'm referring to the "and why?" part if that wasn't obvious. "They think the Japanese source is more accurate" Who do you mean by "they"? You mean "Wikia"? I don't see how this relates to what we are talking about unless you missed/ignored the fact that it says nothing about video games(unless my eyes deceive me). "Accept that you lost" When? you mean when I disproved the proof I got saying "Enel" is correct? Or do you mean when you guys just decided on your own "let's not listen to him any longer" and "closed" the talk page of "Enel"? Which by the way goes against the second link you sent me " It is unfair to exclude anyone from discussions, or to fail to acknowledge their opinions." but I really couldn't careless since you guys clearly have no reason to argue other than preference since I have given way too many reasons as to why whatever you guys are saying seems to be wrong but all I've got in return is either "Accept that you lost and that the wiki doesn't always work the way you want it too. It'll be way better for you in the long run." or "we have a Japanese source that spells it as Enel" oh and sometimes "Just keep it as Enel like others have said". "chances are you'll get banned because people will get sick of it." So you can get banned just because people don't like the way you act? Wow I guess this Wikia is all bias and will do whatever it takes to stop anyone who says anything that opposes their opinions. By the way I read every last word on the second link you sent as well as the first since I do care about this topic because Eneru/Enel/Ener/Enelu is my third favourite anime character (unlike some people I know) and it clearly says these are not rules so it is not an necessity for me to follow them. And I know you aren't saying it is I just want to make sure you see that. Gokudo (talk) 04:01, September 23, 2018 (UTC) I like how you are like " I'll be thorough here." but then say "You put forth evidence that you say disproves it" without specifying "evidence" and "it". "everyone else wasn't convinced" Uh.. yeah they were otherwise they would have kept on arguing about the OPPW3 being right. Nowhere did anyone say anything close to "wasn't convinced", they just pretty much started arguing about " It doesn't matter which English version uses" and "this talk page is going to close ". "I am giving you what I genuinely think" I'm not sure what you are referring to? Did I say something that discredits you? "Video games and merchandise are generally considered to be below databooks but above translations" the main part in this quote is "generally". "You'd be banned for not leaving an issue alone when nobody else agrees with you. The wiki is a community, not a dictatorship. Everyone is entitled to be heard, not entitled to complain until they get their way." For the millionth time, I want a fair discussion not "everyone disagrees and the only reason we will give is one piece of proof". "You're not being excluded. You were given a chance to argue your position. Nobody else agreed, and the discussion ended" The discussion did not really end, it just was forcefully "closed". "Constantly accusing everyone of being biased will get you nowhere in any discussion ever." So? " I get that you like the character, but that has nothing to do with anything. This is a fan run wiki that has no impact on the content of the show or your ability to enjoy it." It is more likely I would want what's most accurate since I am a fan of the character vs you guys who have only given about three, two of them don't even make sense. Gokudo (talk) 08:09, October 8, 2018 (UTC) This is exactly what I mean. No one wants to properly discuss which version of the name seems most correct. Gokudo (talk) 18:20, October 15, 2018 (UTC) What have I said that makes you think I won't be convinced? Also the only reason I haven't convinced anyone is because you guys are just arguing for the spelling to be Enel because you like how it sounds better or something else like preference. Users like SeaTerror have been popping in since the beginning of the discussion when I restarted it and argues with kinda evidence, but once I give a point that proves that wrong they conveniently disappear until someone else comes and says some "undeniable point" then the cycle starts over and over. What are you talking about? If you can't change the name from Enel to Eneru while anyone else can then, what's the point of "Content Moderators"? Just to watch content and not do anything about it? Unless you are lying and just trying to make it seem like you can't change it because "majority is all that matters and not facts". Gokudo (talk) 21:30, October 31, 2018 (UTC) At this point you should probably just ignore Gokudo, he's not going to change his mind. The Enel/Eneru debate will be resolved in February anyways when the Vivre Card Skypiea pack comes out Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 21:53, October 31, 2018 (UTC) Eneru I'll back off until the Vivre card thing Kaido was talking about (I'm assuming it will give an English traslation or something). If it does say "Enel" I will most likey not say anymore (at least for a while) unless it has misspelled names like "Jimbei" lol. Can somene let me know when it releases? Thanks.Gokudo (talk) 22:00, January 7, 2019 (UTC) Content Mod Hey Vid. Considering you haven't edited since October, if you don't think you will be active again in the near future we believe it would be prudent to remove your content mod rights. If you think differently let me know. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 17:39, March 30, 2019 (UTC) Just read what you said So, who do I need to talk to if I want a proper discusion? Please let me know. Also, I still dont understand what a Vivrie Card is. In the show I know but what are you guys talking about? Lastly, I am not wasting anyones time, im just discussing but if you feel your time is being wasted then do not blame me dince its your vhoice to be on this Wikia. Gokudo (talk) 05:59, April 2, 2019 (UTC)